


Bubble Suit

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, overprotective!Kara and Astra, pregnant!Cat and Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex isn't happy about something her wife and sister have done, when Cat finds out the older woman has to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Suit

Cat eases herself down into the chair, she’d forgotten how much being pregnant offset her balance, “I’m going to kill your wife,” the woman already at the table says. 

“You’ll have to wait in line, Danvers, I’m first.”

Alex smirks, “Did she show you your new bubble suit?”

“Do what?” Cat demands eyeing her sister-in-law.

“Our dear wives, Kit Kat, have become so overbearingly protective that they have created bubble suits for us.” Cat simply stares at Alex, blinking every few seconds, “Yeah I melted mine.”

At that moment Kara and Astra appear, “The city is safe once more.”

“You better hope the couch is safe tonight,” Cat tells her.

“Why? What’d I do?” Kara questions with a pout.

“Bubble suit,” Cat says simply.

“They are to protect you and the Brave One while you -” Astra stops talking the moment Cat looks at her. “Right too overprotective,” she says quietly.

“I told you those suits were a bad idea,” Kara says before falling quiet after glares from her wife and sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Lexstra and Supercat. Cat and Alex are pregnant and Kara and Astra are being annoyingly overprotective


End file.
